


Cover Art for 'An Empty House' by earlgreytea68

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art is for earlgrey68's 'An Empty House'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'An Empty House' by earlgreytea68

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Empty House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368158) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> This cover art is for earlgreytea68's 'An Empty House', part of her 'Scotch' series - a series that is ever so much fun.


End file.
